Mops identified in the industry as butterfly mops are known in the art. Such mops have typically been constructed primarily of a metallic material and are thus costly to manufacture, to assemble and to provide replacement parts. These mops include a handle which must be crimped to a shroud which carries paddles that hold a sponge cleaning pad. A grip handle is slidably received on the mop handle and through a linkage is connected to a squeeze wire. Sliding of the grip handle relative to the mop handle causes the squeeze wire to bear against the metallic paddles to pivot the same and fold the sponge insert pad squeezing it against itself.
In addition to being costly to manufacture and assemble, such mops are often unreliably operable and/or difficult to operate. The metal-to-metal contact between the squeeze wire and the paddles often renders it difficult to initiate the squeezing of the mop pad particularly after the mop has aged and been exposed to water which will tend to mar and pit the surfaces impeding the required facile sliding movement. Attempts to alleviate these problems have focused on providing a roller-like engagement between the squeeze wire and the paddles. However, again particularly after repeated use, the rollers will tend to bind, thereby skidding instead of rolling, causing unreliable and difficult operation.